


Haikyuu Prompts, Spicy addition!

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: Haikyuu Prompts Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, First Time, I once went to Sunday school you know?, I was holy once, I'm Going to Hell, I'm taking you all with me tho, Multiple Orgasms, Now I'm a Wiccan writing ideas for smut so I can read it at 3 am, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, brat/brat tamer, but I knew that, if my family finds this I'm deleting myself, they are just gonna get more filthy as this progresses, will i regret this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: I'm a horny bastard. You're a horny bastard. I have ideas and you do not. You get ideas and I get the smut, it's a win win.Okay in all seriousness, I had some ideas for prompts of the spicy variety. I decided to put it in a separate work as that way those who want fluff can go to my other one, and those who want the spice can come here <3Their may be a few things I'm not comfortable with writing (certain kinks, -somes) but still request, if I can't write it I'll tell you so you change it or request something else <3ALSO BE SPECFIC WHO IS TOP OR WHO IS BOTTOM OTHERWISE I WILL PICK IT FOR MYSELF
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Prompts Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207622
Comments: 79
Kudos: 33





	1. KamaNiwa

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone I know irl finds this, no you didn't <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off strong with my otp~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Kamasaki  
> Bottom: Moniwa  
> Kinks: Overstimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Barebacking

Moniw is know for being rather shy and nervous, but also put together. He was the captain after all. Maybe that's why Kamasaki likes to turn his boyfriend into a overstimulated, sobbing, moaning mess under him, begging for his cock. He'll do it too by any. means. necessary.


	2. KawaGata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen brat tamer Semishira but not a single brat tamer Kawagata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Yamagata  
> Bottom: Taichi  
> Kinks: Bondage, orgasm denial, brat/brat tamer

Taichi, after being even more of a brat than usual, his boyfriend Yamagata decides he should be put in his place. He'll end up tying his hands to the slats (what holds the mattress up on bunkbeds, they're on the bottom bunk btw) so he can't get himself off as he's denied orgasm again and again.


	3. KogaGoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RONbuttercups (fun fact: I had no idea what some and uke meant until I googled it lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Kogane  
> Bottom: Goshiki  
> Kinks: none, it's their first time lol

After a year of dating, they decided it's finally to do it. After asking their senpais for help and advice (separately, and probs not ask Tendou and Futakuchi cause they WILL embarrass them) and getting what they need, finally decided who'll top, it comes time to actually do it. It ends up being a mess, and not that romantic, but they wouldn't change it.


	4. AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite thing ever in smut with this ship. Daddy Asahi ftw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Asahi  
> Bottom: Noya  
> Kinks: rough sex, aftercare

Although Asahi is normally a shy and timid person, in bed he is anything but that. His boyfriend Noya knows better than anyone, he basically becomes a daddy, very dominate and very rough. Marks everywhere. He will put his boyfriend in his place, under him. But afterwards, he'll be back to normal, aftercare is a must, he'll feel bad if Noya so much as winces. Noya however, it very much okay and into it.

Bonus: Next day, Noya is unable to walk properly. Tanaka snickers saying 'I didn't know you were a bottom' 'Fuck off'


	5. KuguShiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sayuri_Shibie who wanted this ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Kuguri  
> Bottom: Shibayama  
> Kinks: blowjobs, rough sex?

Okay just imagine Shibayama blowing Kuguri in one of those cat ear headbands. And then eventually trying to keep it from falling off as he's being pounded into. He ends up with bruises where his boyfriends hands have been, but he looked so cute how could Kuguri resist? Shiba will defiantly do this again.

Bonus: Nekoma ends up noticing the bruises, and it's very obvious what happened, so now someone has to save Kuguri before he dies at the hands of some cats.


	6. Its always The Innocent Ones...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First general prompt! This was an inspired by something I once read somewhere (not a fic) Ship Suggestions:  
> -Tsukkiyama  
> -Kogagoshi  
> -Kinkuni  
> -Terushou  
> -Daisuga  
> -Kagehina  
> -Arankita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Rough sex

One day at practice their teammates notices bruises and other marks on them (who's ever the bottom for you). They won't say how they got them, but the team's ready to throw hands, thinking someone hurt them or worse. They, embarrassed beyond belief, confess that they're not being abused or anything like that, they just really, really like rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the longer this goes on the more of you realize what I'm into.


	7. KinKuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Yanikita_chann who wanted some steamy Kinkuni. I decided to take this literally :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Kindaichi  
> Bottom: Kunimi  
> Kinks: shower sex, blowjobs

After being sexually pent up for too long, Kunimi decides to jump his boyfriend in the locker room showers. Originally his boyfriend Kindaichi is flustered and says not here, but too late, Kunimi is on his knees with his lips wrapped around his boyfriend's cock. They end up fucking the the shower.

Bonus: Someone overhears and never lets ether of them live it down.


	8. SemiShira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by name who wanted Semi with a senpai kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Semi  
> Bottom: Shirabu  
> Kinks: Senpai kink

Before they got together, while they fought, sometimes while being snarky Shirabu usually end with 'Oh fuck off Semi-senpai' which effected Semi more than he cared to admit. Fast forward to them dating. Thier making out, about to get the the good stuff, Semi ends up saying ether something loving or smug, and Shira ever the tsundere responds with 'Shut up Semi-senpai' considering they younger setter is in his lap, he can feel the cock he's sitting on twitch 'Oh?' He defiantly uses this to his advantage.


	9. AoFuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone is packing. You can't change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Aone  
> Bottom: Futakuchi  
> Kinks: Size kink, teasing

Aone is tall and broad with a cock to match. Futakuchi is very much a size queen. Different from how their dynamic may seem, Futakuchi will tease his boyfriend every way possible, until said boyfriend snaps and fucks him. Futa ends up very sore and unable to walk right but is he's okay with this


	10. AkaMori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HeyHeyHey291 on Wattpad who wanted this ship! Low key this may be my smuttiest prompt yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: Komori  
> Bottom: Akagi  
> Kinks: Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sex toys, dirty talk

Due to the fact they live like 7 hours away, they can't really have actually sex. Usually, they'll end up doing via their computers. Komori is the one in control, telling his boyfriend what to do and enjoying the show. His favorite thing is to see Akagi fuck himself on a dildo, dirty talking to him as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> If by any chance you do one of these tell me, I will probably read it ;))))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Hour or Eight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014433) by [UnplugMyLifeSupport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnplugMyLifeSupport/pseuds/UnplugMyLifeSupport)




End file.
